Toilet training is a gradual process that takes place in several steps. At first, a child may learn to emulate proper toilet technique on a trainer toilet that has a smaller body and orifice than a normal toilet, as the normal toilet may be too high for the child to reach. As the child becomes more comfortable using the toilet and grows taller, the child may begin to transition to using the adult toilet. However, the adult toilet may still be higher than the child can reach, in which case an accessible stool or other boosting device is necessary to allow the child to continue with their toilet training. Additionally, the orifice of the adult toilet may still be too large for the child to use, and thus a smaller seat may be necessary. This document describes an improved toilet training seat that may also function as a step stool.